SunshineMadness
by Amphore
Summary: AU/OOC Dos semanas en el paraiso o dos semanas en el infierno, para Sasuke Uchiha es algo un poco dificil de dilucidar, quizas es solo un punto medio entre ambos o quizas no, quien sabe.
Bueno aquí esto con algo que se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba mi lista de reproducción un día cualquiera.

Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto yo solo utilizo a sus personajes con fines puros y castamente pervertidos. =)

.

.

* * *

.

.

En este momento de mi vida lo único que necesitaría es estar enfocado en EL negocio de mi vida, por el cual derrame sudor y lágrimas por montón, por el cual pase días y noches sin dormir, el cual definiría mi estatus dentro de esta compañía, el cual me ayudaría a finalmente recibir el reconocimiento que merezco y el cual me fue vilmente arrebatado por mi estúpido hermano mayor.

Digamos que soy algo agresivo, no hacia otras personas claro, pero en mis arrebatos de ira tiendo a destruir ciertas cosas un tanto endebles, dicece de lámparas renacentistas, estatuillas egipcias, alguna que otra silla victoriana, lo típico… de todo hombre… no creen?, bueno ustedes se hubieran quedado tranquilos al serles arrebatado eso en lo que trabajaron tan duro?, bueno, yo tampoco. Y eso en parte es por lo que ahora estoy aquí… con unos mocasines horrendos en los pies unos pantalones capri y una estúpida camisa hawaiana, registrándome en un hotel, bueno… aquí, en balí.

Que haya roto aquella lámpara la verdad no importo mucho, pero cuando destroce en el piso la estatuilla egipcia que mi madre mantenía en el vestíbulo digamos que cruce una especia de línea que no debía ser cruzada, de mas esta mencionar su querida silla que más que eso era un adorno porque nunca permitió que nadie se sentara en ella, creo que eso la llevo a creer que me encontraba desquiciado como solía decir mi hermano, luego de una larga conversación con un carísimo psiquiatra que contrato mi padre, llegaron a la conclusión que necesitaba seriamente unas lejanas y relajantes vacaciones, sin que haberme sacado del negocio fuera suficiente ahora decidían enviarme lejos. La sentencia de mi padre fue clara irme dos semanas, volver como un renovado yo, y el volvería a incluirme en el negocio, mi padre siempre fue un hombre de palabra y también un condenado hijo de satán, por lo cual no tuve más opción que estar aquí ahora tocando por tercera vez el estúpido timbre de la recepción.

Al fin llego la recepcionista y tomo mi registro, la verdad es que no era un hotel de mala muerte como pensé que me enviaría mi hermano solo para hacerme sufrir aún mas, tome mi maleta y me dirigí a mi habitación, al doblar la esquina lo que menos espero es toparme con un torbellino rosa que me tira al suelo, literalmente.

-ouch! Pero que mierda.

-oh! Lo siento no te vi tenía algo de prisa – dijo aquella mata rosa sobándose el trasero, cuando levanto la vista hacia mi sus ojos lucían enormes _y verde turquesa._ Nunca vi tal color en algún par de ojos jamás- Em, oye podrías quitarte de encima de mí, me aplastas una pierna- la mancha rosa no reaccionaba, no era algo extraño para mí, digamos que sí, la verdad soy bien parecido, atractivo para el sexo opuesto y no lo niego, aunque mi ego no es algo que se deba exteriorizar.

-perdón, enseguida me quito- ella en vez de hacerlo acerco su rostro mucho más al mío en el suelo- oye eres atractivo, lo sabes no?,- seguido de esto una melodiosa risa salió de sus labios, se levantó del piso y siguió su camino. Normalmente esa frase siempre era acompañada de un "puedes darme tu número" o "y si quedamos esta noche" o algo por el estilo, pero ella solo asi… se fue. Definitivamente era extraña.-mh! Molesta.- al igual me pare y seguí mi camino, suspire, definitivamente estas seria unas dos muy largas semanas para mí, lo que menos sabía hacer en este mundo era NO trabajar, ya estaba muy molesto.

Y así unas largas y relajantes vacaciones, o quizás no tanto, comenzaron para Sasuke Uchiha, ósea yo.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Bueno y hasta aquí, si les gusta el epilogo déjenme un review así subiré más capítulos, sino me iré al fin del mundo y más allá con ellos muajaja :3


End file.
